The present invention relates to steering wheels for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to impact energy absorbing steering wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,764 issued Jan. 16, 1962 to R. H. Fredericks et al for a "Safety Steering Wheel" discloses a two-stage collapsible steering wheel comprising a flexible rim steering wheel having a steel armature that provides the necessary torsional stiffness for steering the vehicle while permitting axial displacement of the rim under relatively low impact load conditions. The armature is supported on a central energy absorbing structure constructed and arranged to progressively collapse under load to absorb any impact energy over and above that causing axial displacement of the rim. The present invention is an improvement upon the steering wheel of the Fredericks et al patent.
Other prior art of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,974 issued to K. Wilfert on Feb. 2, 1965 for a "Steering Wheel" and 3,802,291 issued to Young, Jr. et al on Apr. 9, 1974 for a "Soft Steering Wheel Rim."